


Little Troll, Bloody Troll

by Puck_Rock (Lupinshealer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (bitch), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- End of the World, Gen, I hate Nepeta, I luv Equius, Omnipowerful, Omniscient being, Other, Sassy Omniscient being, but not Omnibenevolent, very close to being a God but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinshealer/pseuds/Puck_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended on a Thursday, not a Monday or a Saturday, but a Thursday which is not a special day apart from the fact that this day bears the Curse of the Thursday which  is why all the Trolls died on that day. Regardless, this story is a fascinating study on how 12 pathetic beings that can not begin to compare with how great I am survived the genocide of their species. Added to this you will have the benefit of hearing what an omnipotent and omniscient being thinks on the whole matter, it is not often that you mortals get to hear something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse of the Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wowimcool97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowimcool97/gifts).



> This is the story of the end of the world. It is not a comedy. Chances are you will cry and sob and wish you had never read the story because it is so very sad. You have been warned! Prepare to cry.
> 
> PS. you should know that when the italics appear, it I the great omniscient and omnipotent (yet not omnibenevolent) being am communicating directly with you (you lucky sod)
> 
> Any mistakes (which there won't be because omniscient, remember?) are to be blamed on my dear friend wowimcool97 who is meant to be checking this (she is not an omniscient being, only omnipotent and omnibenevolent, hence she can be forgiven for the mistakes. It is through no fault of her own that she ended up that way, poor dear)

The world as they knew it ended on a Thursday. The Trolls blamed the invading alien, but I know better, the Thursday is to blame. Everything bad happens on a Thursday, this is known as **The Curse of the Thursdays**. True fact, I know this being an omniscient being and all that. Anyway, back to the Trolls’s painful demise.

Fire was everywhere with the little trolls running all over the place like tiny ants, which is what you all are in my eyes. Ants.

This attack had been a long time coming, ever since the Condescension’s absolute failure against the alien species the Troll’s called, very threateningly, **The Whities**. ~ _This is due to the white uniform that all the soldiers have to wear, this clone wars but without the bell shaped helmets. Yes I know, trolls and imagination for names have never been, let’s say, on good terms. Just look at the names they give their movies. Why if I had had to call those aliens any name I would have started with **The Lefts Hands of Doom** or **The White Shadows of Doom** or even **The Living Embodiments of all that Sucks as well as Doom**. But no one asked me so they got stuck with a name that sucks_.~ Although the Trolls had been one of the most powerful species in the galaxy, the poor thought out attack that the Condescension agreed to started the end of their Glorious Age.

They had severely underestimated the Whities and only used a pathetic attack force on their home planet without first thinking of studying them to work out their weaknesses. The attack force got ~ _predictably_ ~ completely obliterated, not even a speck of dust was able to flow away. So not only was this loss a military disaster but it made the Whities aware of the rapidly expanding Empire. Insulted by the weakness of the attack rather than the attack itself, the Whities decided to show the Trolls who, or rather what, they had underestimated so completely. Millions of white ~ _they clearly had a fixation for the colour. Why? I don’t know, or rather I do but it is absolutely irrelevant to the story so I won’t tell you and I’ll watch you squirm due to the need you have to find out_.~ ships left the home planet to begin the retaliation against the Glorious Alternian Empire. They were successful, frighteningly so. Although the Whities were outnumbered 7 to 1 their military genius and technology that was light years ahead of anything the Trolls used permitted them to completely trash the Trolls’s army. Once that had been decimated they began to seek the Trolls’s home planet as way of accomplishing revenge for the original attack. It took sweeps to find and in that time the young trolls had noticed that no contact with their Empress had been made yet none knew why.

Trolls had gotten used to a certain standard of living due to the resources they get from the vast number of colonies the empire had. Once the empire destroyed these resources quickly depleted leaving the Trolls with the limited resources of the home planet. This lack of communication with the rest of their society led to an increase in instability further added by the recent birth of the next Peixes princess. Had it not been for the attack, there was the possibility ~ _by that I mean that it would **have** happened, omniscient remember_ ~ that revolts on the home planets would have developed ~ _of course that would have led to the deaths of a large majority of the population, including Feferi’s, and the Empress still in power_ ~ and overall instability in the entire Empire. But before these were able to develop the **Curse of the Thursdays** took over and led to the destruction of the trolls.

The attack had been short and brutal, it didn’t allow for any defensive manoeuvres even if the Baby Trolls had known any. The main ‘Cities’ ~ _or a rough approximation of a city. These were mostly several hundred hives living relatively close to one another without being close enough to threaten some Trolls’s delicate sensibilities_ ~ were the first to be attacked and directly afterwards the Mothergrub’s cave was destroyed completely. Thousands of Trolls and grubs were killed within mere hours of the first attack ~ _good_ ~. The second and third waves were as ruthless and by the end of the first week maybe a couple hundred trolls were still living. By then the first landing parties touched the soil and they started the terrain conquest.

This proved to far more entertaining for the Whities, they were able to keep on following an old tradition of hunting the prey using rustic weaponry. Unfortunately for the invading aliens, physically the Trolls were far more powerful than the Whities as every single part of their anatomy is meant to be lethal ~ _in fact some Trolls had mutated so that when they made an enemy bleed using their claws a poison would enter their prey’s blood stream and they would meet a painful death full of hallucinations and a burning sensation_ ~ This led to the Whities having to change their age old tradition of hunting preys with bow and arrows and instead advancing to guns that leave you with barely any chance of survival if you are hit with one.

By the time the first 2 sweeps since the attack on the home planet had occurred, all that was left of Troll culture were 12 young Trolls and the egg of a Grub Mother. Needless to say that the green blood was extremely protective over her egg as it held the future of their entire kind. They were extremely lucky that the total of the 12 represented the 11 blood colours and the crimson mutant hence once the Grub Mother left the egg she would be able to get the genetic material of the whole hemospectrum.

Will they survive? Will they die before they can save their species? I don’t know ~ _I do but I won’t say, spoilers_ ~ but their story is by far the most fascinating of the various alien species that are found in the universe. They, a species where the individuals never lived in close proximity, were able to work together to become a force that even the Whities were afraid of ~ _although to be fair they 12 were sure to never leave any proof behind of their existence. The invaders actually believed them to have been ghosts sent by their gods to hunt them for the badly played out genocide rather than hunting them for having committed genocide. Some aliens have strange ideals, very strange, why look at those strange organisms that have no hair or physical scales they try to commit the genocide of their own people_ ~


	2. THE LOUD ONE

Officially our story starts once more on the **Cursed Thursday** but instead of an overview of what happened to all the Trolls we will specifically study a young Troll barely our of Grub hood. In fact this Troll is so young he only molted a sweep ago ~ _in other words he was only 2 sweeps old or 4.32 years old_ ~ and had just wrapped his head around the idea that he would be killed due to his mutant blood colour. When his Crabdad had found him, he decided to name him K’rkt but due to the Trolls inability to pronounce K’rkt he called himself K **A** rk **A** t.

First thing that needs to be understood about this particular troll is that he shouts... A lot. All the **fucking** time, it never **bloody** stops, his voice is a constant in this universe ~ _in fact during the first couple of nights since his lusus had adopted him, the wriggler hadn’t. Stopped. Bawling. Chances are if Karkat had been adopted by another Lusii he would have been murdered, luckily Crabdad was deaf and believed the open mouth of the youngling meant it was hungry. Karkat had been fat the first couple of perigrees_.~ and simply out of annoyance in having to listen to his whining, people tend to follow his orders if only to get him to shut up for a bit ~ _what people (or Trolls) don’t realise is that Karkat is pretty good at predicting what the worst case scenario is and so is able to plan the proper contingency plans for the contingency plans. It never ends, he usually goes up to plan Z_ ~.

Nevertheless, no matter how pessimistic our crimson blooded Troll was, he never planned for the invasion of an alien species. After all the Alternian Empire had been so powerful for such a long time that the mere idea of its collapse was laughable. So when it did fall apart he was completely unprepared to deal.

Due to the fact that Karkat lived in one of the Troll cities he witnessed the first aerial attack of the Whities ~ _you’ll be surprised to learn that he did not, in fact, shut up during the attack. He swore, loudly and creatively_.~ He survived only due to the fact that his lusii had gotten trapped in a hole and was unable to crawl out. Karkat had been forced inside the hole to push Crabdad out. A Whities ship had flown above the hole and shot down Crabdad dead. It landed on Karkat and hid him from view ~ _the poor thing squirmed underneath it for hours before he noticed that he was in fact strong enough to push Crabdad off_ ~ .

The city used to have over a million Trolls, now the total number of citizens was 1. ~ _Karkat didn’t complain, he thought it reduced the amount of stupidity in the world. He would be disappointed when he met the other 11 Trolls that survived, they were almost all stupid_ ~ Realising that it was a bad idea to stay in such an exposed place, Karkat quickly walked towards a place he thought was relatively safe ~ _yeah, no, not so much to be honest. It was only the most dangerous, unpredictable and lethal area in the whole of the planet ~ ~~just thought that you should be aware, the planet is slightly smaller than the planet you live on buuut only about 20% of it is inhabitable~~ ~ and the only reason he hadn’t been killed when he had gone there last time was that his shouting scared the predators away_~. It took a couple of hours before he reached what I like to call **The Forest of Doom** ~no I do not have a fixation with the word **Doom** , shut up!~ and by then the majority of the Troll population had been killed.

He finally arrived at the entrance of the forest and he hesitated for a long time ~ _as in walked forward, then away, then forward again then away again. This lasted for five minutes while Karkat argued with himself for having THE TERRIBLE IDEA OF COMING HERE, GOG PAST ME IS AN IDIOT and so on..._ ~ before ~ _finally_ ~ entering  **The** **Forest of Doom**.

It was quiet, too quiet not even the crickets were chirping, the wind wasn’t rustling the leaves. Nothing moved! Karkat gulped noisily ~ _of_ course~ but didn’t stop walking. He kept on moving ~ _my motto has always been ‘Keep Moving Forward’ the movie Meet the Robinson’s has heavily influenced my life, I always did like dinosaurs with hats_ ~ sickles held tightly in his hands allowing his blunt claws to make him bleed, crimson drops falling in the mud. His hold didn’t wane, his blood pusher beating loudly, fangs crushing each other. He walked on and didn’t stop.

Being only 2 sweeps old, he hadn’t fully developed the capacity to survive in the wild without his Lusus so he should be forgiven for not having had proper reaction when a small cat looking creature :33 < pawnced on him. The both of them rolled on  **T** **he** **Forest of Doom’s** floor until Karkat was on his stomach and his arms pinned on his back ~ _throughout this fight the crimson blooded troll did not stay silent_ ~, claws preparing to pierce his neck and... ~ _MUAHAHAHAHA_ ~


	3. D--> The STRONG b100 b100d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My precious baby angel finally appears *swoon*

Let us go and return to the beginning of the **Cursed Thursday**. We shall start this biography with a little angel of a Troll. His name is Equius ~ _originally Equ’s, like Equius but not_ ~ and he had turned 2 sweeps old a couple of months ago. He is polite ~ _exaggerating a bit, he tends to insult people he believes are lower than him but I personally find that that’s everybody so it’s fine_.~ quite short, but don’t worry, he will grow tall, very very tall. ~ _delightfully tall, and muscular, and sweaty. I do love me a sweaty troll, honhonhon_ ~ Equius was beginning to understand that by blood alone, he was influential and superior to the majority of the Trolls in existence ~ _I think that even if he was a rust blood he would be superior to everyone else, but that’s just_ _me_ ~

The day had started well, with the little blue blooded troll learning how to make robots and then practising his archery ~ _indeed he is not yet strong enough to break the bow when he pulls back the bowstring. It does creek slightly when he pulls too far, which he does, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. You should see his face the first time he breaks his bow completely because he is so very STRONG. He was heartbroken. Utterly and completely heartbroken. Tears were forming in his eyes and his lips were wobbling, but he held them back because he had to look STRONG. I cried him an entire river ~~~this is not an exaggeration, I am an omnipotent being after all. I can do this kind of shit~~~ , I hated how miserable he looked. My poor baby, my little angel, my little ~~~ a big, admittedly~~~ drop of heaven_~ He had just started hanging up his first priceless masterpiece~ _cough cough nude Muscelbeast porn cough cough_ ~ on the wall when the Whities attacked.

The Whities were not, in fact, aiming for Equius’ hive, instead they had been attacking the hive of his neighbour that was on her roof, sword in hand swinging it around and swearing like a pirate. Their attack was so powerful that the shock wave was large enough to destroy a large part of Equius’ hive.

“Oh gully! Where is the wall gone?” said the little angel of a troll. All that was left of what had once been a completed luxurious Gothic style mansion/hive was half of a luxurious Gothic style mansion/hive. Equius had been barely three meters away from the spot that would have completely exterminated ~ _something the Daleks ~~~I’ve met the Oncoming Storm several times, funny man this raggedy Doctor~~~ would have been very pleased about I’m sure_ ~ him. That is not to say that he did not get touched by the brutal force. His glasses ~ _that were adorably large on his precious face_ ~ had cracked under the force of the destruction, his ~ _silky smooth_ ~ hair was in disarray and one of his horns got broken off.

Noticing the destruction of the rest of his hive he desperately started searching for his lusii. Unfortunately his guardian seemed to lack the void that protected Equius, the centaur/thing/disturbing being was dead, killed by a flying piece of shrapnel. The STRONG Troll fisted his hands and swore to avenge his dead guardian before taking a knife and turning this to a blood oath ~ _this is a lie, he saw the dead lusii, patted its head before taking anything he thought he might need ~ ~~this includes Lusus milk, obviously~~ ~~_ He then turned away towards the setting moon ~ _cape billowing behind him, head tilted proudly and... Wait... Wait, this might be the wrong highblood. Oops, forget I said anything_.~ and walked towards his future.


End file.
